Enjoy the Silence
"Enjoy the Silence" is Depeche Mode's twenty-fourth UK single, recorded in 1989 and released on 5 February 1990, it was the second single from the then upcoming album Violator. The single is Gold certificated in the US and Germany.[4] The song won Best British Single at the 1991 BRIT Awards.[5] It has been recorded by many other artists, including Tori Amos, Anberlin, Breaking Benjamin, Hybrid and Keane. "Enjoy the Silence" was re-released as a single in 2004 for the Depeche Mode remix project Remixes 81 - 04, and was titled "Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" or, more simply, "Enjoy the Silence 04". Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Enjoy_the_Silence# hide *1 B-sides *2 Music videos **2.1 Original version **2.2 World Trade Center Promo Video *3 Track listing **3.1 Reception *4 Charts and certifications **4.1 Weekly charts **4.2 End of year charts **4.3 Sales and certifications *5 Enjoy the Silence 04 **5.1 Track listings **5.2 Music video **5.3 Charts ***5.3.1 Peak positions *6 Cover versions **6.1 Lacuna Coil version ***6.1.1 Music video ***6.1.2 Charts ***6.1.3 Track listings *7 External links *8 References B-sideshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=1 edit There are two instrumental B-sides to "Enjoy the Silence". "Sibeling" (the 12" B-side) is a soft piano-tune while "Memphisto" (the 7" B-side) is a darker, eerier track. The title of "Sibeling" refers to Finnish classical composer Jean Sibelius. According to Martin Gore, "Memphisto is the name of an imaginary film about Elvis as a Devil, that I created in my mind".[6] Music videoshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=2 edit Original versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=3 edit The Anton Corbijn-directed music video for "Enjoy the Silence" references the themes and storyline of the philosophical children's book The Little Prince. Footage of Gahan dressed as a stereotypical king wandering the hillsides of the Scottish Highlands, the coast of Portugal and finally the Swiss Alps with a deck chair is intercut with black-and-white footage of the band posing. Brief flashes of a single rose (which is also on the album cover of Violator) appear throughout the scenes. When Corbijn presented the concept of the video to the band, which at the time was simply "Dave dressed up as a king, walking around with a deck chair", they initially rejected it. They changed their minds, when he explained that the idea was that the King (Dave) was represented "a man with everything in the world, just looking for a quiet place to sit"; a king of no kingdom. Andy Fletcher jokes that he favoured the video because "he only had to do about an hour's worth of work". The video uses a slightly different mix of the album version of the song (the most notable difference being a new and extended introduction) that has not been released in any audio format. The final long shots of the king walking through the snow are not Gahan but rather the video's producer, Richard Bell. Gahan had left the set, tiring of the cold in Switzerland (recounted by Gahan in the intro to The Videos (86-98)). World Trade Center Promo Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=4 edit In 1990, a promotional video for "Enjoy the Silence" was shot by French TV (for the TV Show "Champs-Élysées" with Michel Drucker) featuring Depeche Mode lip-syncing the song while standing atop the World Trade Center at the WTC rooftop World observatory.[7] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=5 edit Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=6 edit Pitchfork Media included the song at number 15 on their Top 200 Tracks of the 90s.[8] Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=7 edit | style="width:677px;vertical-align:top;"| End of year chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=9 edit Sales and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=10 edit |} Enjoy the Silence 04http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=11 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} "Enjoy the Silence" was re-released as a single in 2004 for the Depeche Mode remix project Remixes 81 - 04, and was titled "Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" or, more simply, "Enjoy the Silence 04". The "Reinterpreted" version was remixed by Mike Shinoda, the rapper and producer for the American band Linkin Park. Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=12 edit CD: Mute / CDBong34 (EU) #"Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" – 3:32 #"Halo (Goldfrapp Remix)" – 4:22 CD: Mute / LCDBong34 (EU) #"Enjoy the Silence (Timo Maas Extended Remix)" – 8:41 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Remix Edit)" – 3:33 #"Something to Do (Black Strobe Remix)" – 7:11 CD: Mute / XLCDBong34 (EU) #"Enjoy the Silence (Richard X Extended Mix)" – 8:22 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Remix)" – 8:39 #"World in My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" – 6:18 #"Mercy in You (The BRAT Mix)" – 7:03 12": Mute / 12Bong34 (EU) #"Enjoy the Silence (Timo Maas Extended Remix)" – 8:41 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Remix)" – 8:39 12": Mute / L12Bong34 (EU) #"Something to Do (Black Strobe Remix)" – 7:11 #"World in My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" – 6:18 #"Photographic (Rex the Dog Dubb Mix)" – 6:20 12": Mute / XL12Bong34 (EU) #"Halo (Goldfrapp Remix)" – 4:22 #"Clean (Colder Version)" – 7:09 #"Little 15 (Ulrich Schnauss Remix)" – 4:52 Promo 2x12": Mute / P12Bong34 (EU) #"Enjoy the Silence (Timo Maas Extended Remix)" – 8:41 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Remix)" – 8:39 #"Enjoy The Silence (Richard X Extended Mix)" - 8:22 #"Enjoy The Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Instrumental)" - 8:35 Promo 12": Mute / PL12Bong34 (EU) #"Something to Do (Black Strobe Remix)" – 7:11 #"World in My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" – 6:18 #"Photographic (Rex the Dog Dubb Mix)" – 6:20 Promo 12": Mute / PXL12Bong34 (EU) #"Halo (Goldfrapp Remix)" – 4:22 #"Clean (Colder Version)" – 7:09 #"Little 15 (Ulrich Schnauss Remix)" – 4:52 Radio Promo CD: Mute / RCDBong34 (EU) #"Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted By Mike Shinoda)" – 3:32 #"Enjoy the Silence (Richard X Mix)" – 3:30 #"World in My Eyes (Ewan Pearson Remix (Radio Edit))" – 3:33 12": Reprise / 42757-0 (US) #"Enjoy the Silence (Timo Maas Extended Remix)" – 8:41 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Remix)" – 8:39 #"Enjoy the Silence (Richard X Extended Mix)" – 8:22 #"World in My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" – 6:18 CD: Reprise / 42757-2 (US) #"Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" – 3:32 #"Enjoy the Silence (Timo Maas Extended Remix)" – 8:41 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Remix)" – 8:39 #"Enjoy the Silence (Richard X Extended Mix)" – 8:22 #"World in My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" – 6:18 #"Something to Do (Black Strobe Remix)" – 7:11 Promo 12": Reprise / PRO-A-101419A (US) #"Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" – 3:32 #"Nothing (Headcleanr Rock Mix)" – 3:30 #"Halo (Goldfrapp Remix)" – 4:22 Promo 2x12": Reprise / PRO-A-101430 (US) #"Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" – 3:32 #"Enjoy the Silence (Ewan Pearson Extended Remix)" – 8:39 #"Enjoy the Silence (Richard X Extended Mix)" – 8:22 #"Enjoy the Silence (Timo Maas Extended Remix)" – 8:41 #"World In My Eyes (Cicada Remix)" – 6:18 #"Something To Do (Black Strobe Remix)" – 7:11 Promo CD: Reprise / PRO-CDR-101419 (US) #"Enjoy the Silence (Reinterpreted)" – 3:33 #"Nothing (Headcleanr Rock Mix)" – 3:31 #"Halo (Goldfrapp Remix)" – 4:22 Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=13 edit Mike Shinoda's "Enjoy the Silence 04" was a distortion guitar-driven version of the song, in which he imprinted Linkin Park's distinctive nu metal sound. Its animated music video was directed by Uwe Flade. Monitors in the animation show performances of "Enjoy the Silence" excerpted from Devotional and One Night in Paris, as well as footage from a concert from The Singles Tour filmed in Cologne in 1998 for MTV. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=14 edit Peak positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=15 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=16 edit *Indie rock band Maritime performed a version of the song in April 2010 for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_A.V._Club The A.V. Club's] A.V. Undercover series.[33] *Choral composer and conductor Eric Whitacre covered the song and released it on EP in November, 2013.[34] Lacuna Coil versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=17 edit |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} "Enjoy the Silence" is the second single by Lacuna Coil from their album Karmacode. It made the New York Post's Top 100 Cover Songs list.[35] Music videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=18 edit There is a UK version of the video and an International one. Both videos, shot with Closer music video on 12 March 2006, came out on June, 2006, include the band performing in a dark room, but aside from that the UK version shows live clips of the London Forum show, while the International one shows scenes of a city (Portland, Oregon), the countryside, and a bay. Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=19 edit Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Enjoy_the_Silence&action=edit&section=20 edit There are three "volumes" of the single. |} Category:1990 singles